


Lek

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Craigslist, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Missed Connections, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A no-powers AU where instead of meeting Sam on his morning jog, Steve gets a Craigslist Missed Connection.





	Lek

“Ooh, Steve, I think you’ve got a secret admirer,” Natasha sing-songs, looking up from her phone.

“I what?” Steve responds, nearly dropping the box of coffee creamers he’s trying to get down from the top of one of the breakroom cabinets.

“Come look at this,” Natasha beckons. “Also, be a dear and bring me some of those creamers? The coffee’s nearly undrinkable unless it’s at least 50% creamer.”

“It’s free breakroom coffee, it’s not gonna be Blue Mountain,” Steve says, walking over to take the chair next to Natasha. He drops a solid handful of little creamer cups on the table in front of her.

Natasha passes her phone to Steve and begins emptying creamer into her coffee. Steve looks at the screen.

“Seriously? You read the Craigslist ‘Missed Connections’ at work?” Steve asks.

“One, we’re on break. Two, they can be entertaining. Three, do we really have anything better to do? Our boss’s reputation for building, forgetting about, and leaving his weird gadgets lying in wait around the building scares enough of the employees, never mind any potential spies or saboteurs. And four, it’s in my nature to want to know more about my fellow humans… from a distance,” Natasha replies, not looking up from her creamer. 

Steve shrugs and turns back to the screen. He reads the title: “You sure could hold your liquor, but you still couldn’t dance” and the name of the club he and Natasha had been at on Saturday night. _That could describe half the people on the dance floor_ , he thinks. He keeps reading.

“You were doing shots with a redhead, but I’m pretty sure you two aren’t dating. You were the jock in the smedium tee on the dancefloor. I was the good-looking guy in the sunglasses in the corner. I caught you looking at me enough times. You may not be a good dancer, but I’d like a chance to tango with you, if you get my drift. If you wanna meet up, let me know. Tell me what I was wearing so I know it’s you,” the ad read. There was an email at the bottom, clearly a throwaway address solely for this purpose. ‘ComeLekWithMe@hotmail.com?’ what was that even supposed to mean? And who still uses Hotmail anymore?

Steve commits the email to memory and hands the phone back to Natasha. He gets up to go pour himself a cup of creamer with a little coffee.

“So, are you gonna let him know you’re interested? Because I know you are,” Natasha asks, finally looking up at Steve, a smirk crossing her face.

“I’m highly considering it,” Steve replies, sipping his coffee.

“Good. It’s high time you got some,” Natasha says.

Steve sputters into his coffee and turns red. He glares at Natasha.

Natasha just takes a long drink of her coffee and refuses to say any more.

“Ok, ok, I’m going to reply to his message right now. See? I’m taking my phone out of my pocket so I can formulate an email,” Steve says, holding his phone up where Natasha can see it and giving it a theatrical waggle.

\-----------------

Two days later, Steve’s back at the same club, same time, in the same outfit as before. He’s sitting at the bar with a drink to take a bit of the edge off waiting. It’s a weekday, so it’s a lot quieter, but that’s a good thing. He doesn’t want to have to try to pick out one man from a huge, loud, moving crowd.

He’s glancing around when he hears a voice next to him.

“Steve, is it?”

Steve turns. The same man he had been surreptitiously (or so he thought) looking at all Saturday night was standing right there in front of him. His sunglasses are dangling on the collar of his shirt, this evening. _He has nice eyes_ , Steve immediately thinks.

“Hi, yeah, I’m Steve,” Steve replies, standing up to properly greet him. He puts his hand out to shake. “Sam, right?”

“That would be correct,” Sam says, taking Steve’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same,” Steve smiles. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I suppose one can’t hurt,” Sam says. 

They both sit down, Steve signals the bartender, Sam orders his drink, and they get to chatting.

\-------------------

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Steve find themselves in a surprisingly nice bathroom stall, continuing a make-out session that had started to get them a few annoyed looks from the other bar patrons.

“You’re sure they’re ok with this?” Steve asks, keeping his voice low, unzipping his pants and accepting the mini bottle of lube Sam hands him.

“Sex in the bathrooms isn’t _exactly_ permitted,” Sam replies quietly, bracing himself against the wall, “but they know it happens, and as long as you don’t make too much of a fuss or a mess, they’ll look the other way.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want to take this somewhere more comfortable?”

“Look, you’re cute, I’m looking forward to this, but I hope you understand that I generally like to get to know guys a little bit better before inviting them back to my place.”

“That’s fair,” Steve says, slicking up his fingers. He runs one hand appreciatively over Sam’s ass while he begins to finger him open. “So, you wanna get coffee some time?”

Sam laughs. “Really? You’ve got your finger up my ass and you’re asking me on a coffee date?”

“I’ve never been much of one to follow rules that ought to be broken,” Steve says. “Who says you can’t fuck in a public bathroom first, and _then_ go out on a get-to-know-you date?”

Sam looks over his shoulder at Steve, blinks a couple times, then shakes his head. “Alright, you know what? Ok. Sure. When we’re done with this, name a time and place and we can have a coffee date.”

“Deal,” Steve says and leans in to kiss Sam’s neck. 

Sam moans as Steve crooks his fingers. “I think I’m ready.”

“I think I am, too,” Steve says, pulling his fingers out. 

Steve unwraps the condom, rolls it on, and slicks himself up. He puts his hands on Sam’s hips and presses his dick against his anus, just teasing for a moment before pushing in. He groans and slowly buries himself to the hilt. Steve pauses to let Sam adjust before sliding one hand up his hip, across his stomach, and up to his chest. His other hand goes to the wall next to Sam’s forearms. Sam’s got his head pressed against his hands and he’s starting to breathe a little heavier already. He gives a quiet gasp that turns into a moan as Steve begins to thrust, targeting his prostate.

Steve kisses Sam’s neck again. “Mm, you feel so good,” he purrs and nips at Sam’s ear. Sam bites back his moans, trying to keep from getting too loud.

Steve’s murmurs of encouragement quickly turn into breathy half-words, then syllables of pure pleasure as his fingers clutch at Sam’s chest and his thrusts become shallower. He comes with Sam’s name on his tongue. As soon as he returns to his head, he drops his hand to Sam’s dick to finish him off. 

“That was good…” Sam says, trailing off a little. “Oh, I needed that.”

“Me too. I’m glad I saw your ad,” Steve replies. He pulls out, takes the condom off, and tucks himself back into his boxers.

Sam pushes off the wall and hitches his pants back up. He turns to kiss Steve again.

“Can I use that same email to contact you about our coffee date?” Steve asks as soon as their lips part.

Sam chuckles. “Wouldn’t you prefer to get my phone number?”

“If you’re offering,” Steve says, pulling his phone out. As Sam inputs his number, Steve says “Oh, and one more question.”

“Sure, what’s that?” Sam says, handing Steve’s phone back so Steve can send him a message so he has his number, too.

“What does ‘lek’ mean?”

“It’s a mating behavior in birds. A bunch of males will all show up in the same general area and display to attract mates. Many species dance in their leks. I like birds and thought it was a sufficiently stupid pun for a throwaway email.”

“I like it,” Steve grins. “So, I’ll see you for coffee some time?”

“Count on it,” Sam replies.


End file.
